


The oblition that kind of wasn't

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: Fantastic beasts and other creatures... [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: The substance used to obliviate the nomajs after the incident at the station was efective with bad memories. ...But Jacob's memories weren't all bad! Newt does not realice untill it is too late. After all, Jacob Knows he is not smart enough to make up all the stuff that appears in his shop!





	

Jacob got back home soaked, cold, confused, and somehow, sad. He had a deep, loss like feeling, somehow. But why? He sat down and tried to meditate about it. 

To begin with, he didn’t remember how he had ended up in the middle of the rain. He tried to, but the last he could think of was his visit at the bank, where he had come with his best wishes and a lot of hopes only to have them all crushed down. He had even baked a lot of his best cupkackes and gone fast to try and keep them warm but they hadn’t even been tasted. But he couldn’t remember even geting out of there. he had the sensation like something odd had happened with someone he had crossed paths with there… but he just couldn’t graps it. There was, somewere in the hall of the bank a maybe tall and slim figure with kind of brownish…no, redish? …hair? Nah. Couldn’t remember it. He just dissmised the whole thing: his disapointment had been such, that he had probably gone out the door without focusing on anyone, walked just for the calming simple joy of walk and got caught in the rain.  
His case full of baking goodies? Probably lost somewhere. Maybe left them at the bank. Nevermind: theyr purpose none anymore. He sighed, shoot a gulty puppy glance at the picture of his grandma in the wall, and, feeling cold and exausted, like not habing dinner at all, he went straight to bed.

It was hard to fall aslep thou. Like he had forgot or lost something and it was urgent to get up, and run out on the streets and look for it before it was too late, like if he would fall asleep it would be lost forever, but he closed his eyelids tightly. Reminded himself that it was just a suitcase filled of cupkackes, and that he couldn’t do nothing for his dream of a bushiness for now, but rest.

He had an awfull night: filled with uneasy and fast dreams jumping at his head one after the other. He woke up feeling really tired and unconfortable: he had been moving so much in bed, the sheets where all messy and on the floor. “i must have sleept quite cold becouse of that” he thoug, and dismissed the uneasy feeling.

While sitting on the bed, he was sure he had had the largest, heaviest, most realistic and fantastic dream. Filled with colours and sounds and other people who where there talking to him, and needing his help and like it had been really nice! He could feel the wheels on his brain turning so fast, like they would spell smoke throu his ears soon, but as hard as he kept trying to grasp it, he could not. He spent more than five minutes trying to remeber his wonderfull dream only to get up and have breakfast in a grumpy mood.   
He barely glanced at the newspaper…to find an even worst truth: it was Thursday! He had thoug that it was Twesday now, as he had gone to the bank on Monday, but no: he couldn’t remember the pass of one day. He had completly dissmised work for one day.  
Did he really forget it all? Or had he been sick and that’s why his memory loss?  
He got ready and left for work without giving a look tho the picture in the wall.

And then, when he was convinced his life would be depressing, and in the worst mood by a guy bumping into him, he sudenly found his hands stuffed with silver. A case filled with egg-shaped pieces of silver. He looked around, no one to be found suspicious of the case. …better keep it that way! He took it and turned around right on his heels, before anyone could see it.

He sold the silver as fast and anonymous as he could, and used the money to get his little shop and all he needed for it… but he kept the note, and didn’t forget for one moment that someone had deliveratedly given it to him. someone who knew him. And knew abouth his dream and his problem to get it, and with the money to lend him…  
But who? He was sure he knew no one that fitted such description.

…maybe it was someone at the bank? The man who refused to help him oficially but maybe wanted to? He hadn’t even tried the cupcakes.

While trying to think of it an extrange memory kept creeping into his mind: a broken misshape of a tall figure with curly hair… and a… no. He couldn’t say.   
That was just a dream! A dream he couldn’t even remember… why he kept having the feeling that this was important and related to the extrange eggs?

Maybe his dream was relate to a memory: someone he met at the bank who knew he neded help? …but why he couldn’t remember? Maybe he was getting sick becouse of the rain?

If depression had been what held him back before now entusiasm for his recently achieved dream distracted him from his extrange memory loss and dreams.  
The shop turned out to be busy. Filled with costumers who loved not only the superior taste and texture of his baking products, …but the design as well.

And that was another odd thing. Why this sudden interest for extrange creatures? He couldn’t even say what animals they where inspired in. True, this one looked like a mole, and that one reminded him of something like a sloth… but they where not. They where something else. …And it was somehow related to his dreams.

Too many things to be casual. He was missing something. He knew he was not smart enough for all this just to flourish in his mind out of nowere! …but how worry when one was so happy? Somewere out there, there was someone who knew all this, and had helped him achieve his dream. And he would love to thank this person, but whoever it was wanted to be anonymous.

Jacob razoned that it was probably someone who apreciated his baking, and would probably come to his shop from time to time. So maybe it was one of his customers? All he could do was be nice with all them and do his job the best he could, as a way to say thank you.

All of it clicked toghether. One day. Suddenly. he could still not remember it. But he just knew, like the pieces of a puzzle wich fit toghether even when the imagen is faded. He could keep trying to guess but he had something much better right in front of him: the person of his dreams. Someone tall and skinny with blond curls. It was her.

Queenie. She came into his shop with a smile that enlighted the entire place. She was gorgeous and his brain just recogniced her. She was someone he had seen before and still could not remember where, when. What they talked about. But he just knew she was the one.

Queenie kept the smile on and left politely as fast as she could. She did fine, as she was quite used to sensing quite diverse thougs; around her, on the street, at work…

Still, as fast as she was at the street, she ran into an alley, and from there she appeared directly at home.

-he knows!! How is it possible that he knows?   
-what?- Queenie sensed worry and shock coming from Tina. She breathed deeply and explained herself.  
-i was in Jacob’s shop today. He was happy to see me. he recogniced me!  
-what? But how!?  
-i don’t know! He asked my name. He was a bit doubtfull at first, and he said nothing. But by the time i left he was absolutly convinced that i was the one to thank for his shop, and for the designs of his pasteries and… and …!  
-what pasteries?

Quennie gave her sister a worried look. And without saying a word she laid on the table a pape bag, and opened and lowered the paper. Tina was barely to react enough as to lift her hand to her mouth. It was a demigise. Period. She looked at Quennie. Shock drifting from her and all over her face. She took her time to take in this information.

-…but he… did… it worked… and… it was Newt.

They waisted no time to write Newt an emergency letter. Basic information and questions only: “Jacob seems to retain traces of memory, why? Will it be a problem with the rest of the obliviated nomajs?” And “how to fix it?”

As soon as he got it, Newt was surprised for how fast the answer came to his mind, and how didn’t he notice before. He answered quite soon.

“the poison of the flying terror can be used to obliviate negative memories… but Jacob’s memories weren’t all bad, so he should habe been, esentialy, inmune to it.  
He was directly exposed to it thou, so it had to afect him… but the efects will probably differ from those of…” bla bla. “it shocks, but i asure you i hadn’t think of it before. And i offer my most sincere apologies. But, officialy, we did what we had to do, and Jacob will surely not keep any memories… from what happened at the train station”

After reading the letter. Queenie searched the entire room for Tina’s emotions: knowing her, she could insist in fully obliviating Jacob again, jut to make sure the law was absolutly fulfilled… but her sister looked at her with lack of ideas. What could she do, but hope for the best?

The two sisters didn’t talk that much in the next days, and long later, Queenie convinced Tina to go back to the shop with her. “we won’t say anything” she said. “he doesn’t seem to mean to speak of it either” she said. “and we are not breaking the law in any way, anyways“ she added. Tina showed herself polite ans shy all the way throu the visit, but couldn’t help to let go a couple of smiles at the designs of the pasteries and Jacob’s friendly manners. She hurried back out with her sister feeling like she was being naughty, but still, with a smile on her face.

-he doesn’t remember you- Queenie told her- he knows no names nor what exactly happened. He only queeps guessing. He knows you are involved becouse you came with me and kept behabing like that.  
-like what?  
-oh, you know! Like you and he where keeping some funny secret. He is obliviated, not stupid!

Tina refused to answer, and just filled her mouth with a chocolate niffler.

The girls, specialy queeny visited the shop from time to time without ever speaking of the whole thing. And Jacob, somehow seemed happy with it.

Truth is, his dreams were more seatled now: he kept dreaming that his creature-shaped pasteries where alive, and he had to care for them like it was a zoo, and at some point some would scape and he and the girls would chase them at night throu the streets, afraid someone would eat them… then, the dream would differ: sometimes he was traped in a dark room with one of his sweets, that was larger than him, and had to find some short of key to fix the problem… or he went from shop to shop looking for a specialy slipery one… at some point, Jacob found himself traped in the slipery ice of a lake chased by one of them… and there was this person performing a funny dance… and… he could remember no more. 

Was it one of the girls? No. Once again it felt like something else… and this time he was determined to trust this feeling. There was a new clue, and he was missing it.

Queenie was casual and friendly, as usual, when he dared to adress the matter for the first time.

-…you should tell your friends abouth this place. They may like to come themselfs…  
-sure…  
-i mean, all of them. is there someone missing it?

She lifted her gaze, half in shock. She could sense he was making a very determined question by that. it had a “where is he?” meaning. Her heart sank one foot.

-i…don’t know what you’r talking about.

Jacob smiled. Of course. But he lifted one finger, took another paper bag and put something on it.

-just in case. This one’s on the house.

Puzzled, Queenie smiled just as long as she needed to, and left. She looked in, and her heart sank all the way down. It was a bowtruckle shaped pastry. And beautifull and stressfull memories inundated her for one moment. Memories she treasured, but Jacob no longer had. His kept trying to drill throu a thick wall of powerfull magic, restless, somehow boring it. He had even managed to get a message throu. …she just loved the guy. So. With all the care in the world, she covered the pastery in question in protection and conservation spells, to make sure it would stay fresh and in one piece, and sent it to Newt carefully folded and with a simple note.

“He kind of not remembers, but he misses you” she wrote. Newt couldn’t help but smile.  
He was kind of happy, and kind of sad. Confused was the word. He hadn’t know Jacob for too long, but they had become great friends very fast. And he had not many friends, but this one he could not keep it. Too bad. He showed Picklet the pastery and let him try a bit. (the bowtruckle refused, as it was not remotly alike a tasty bug) Newt would have loved to share it with all the other animals, wich Jacob had helped him with, as he was sure they would miss him… but of course, they wouldn’t apreciate it.

…then he came to the conclusion that he was the one who most missed him. And…if the girls could visit him, why not Newt?

It took one year, for him to fnally publish his book. It turned out to be doing quite fine at the bookshops, and he got a quite nice editor who insisted in treating him like a friend (it took him a while to warm up to this bushines-personal relationship) but he did fine. When he said he was traveling to New York to pay a visit to a friend, the man insisted that he met a couple of people that could help him publicite his book… Newt added it to his to do list and just left.

Jacob woke up after habing had an specially odd dream, wich was a lot by recent standards. He had encountered a brownish rabbit, who seemed quite nervious, and urged him into a square shaped hole. Inside, he had encountered a colorfull forest with a beautiful smiling she-cat who chated nicely with him and always answered questions he didn’t remember asking. He had tea with the rabit, the cat and a mad hatter without a hat who was, for some reason, mad at him, and at the rabbit for bringing him in.

Wait? The hatter had no hat? Now that he thoug of it, it was a girl, wasn’t she? Uh.   
He had to think in Alice in wonderland themed designs for his new sweets.  
(just as he had to fight this feeling of odd loss and missing every day)

He was just pulling out a new plate of those, (sugar mice, cat-shaped pasteries with tea…) when he rised his sight and found a nervous, slim, tall figure with familiar hair.

Newt looked at Jacob’s face, honestly happy to see him again, and doing so well! …but also confused by sad feelings. He had never been one to look straight to one’s face for too long. …but he did end up noticing the progresive expresion in Jacob’s face,who nearly droped the plate of pasteries.

It was the bunny. It had to. It was the same best and blue coat, and hair, and nervusnes…and and…and… no.

Bunny no. Rabbit… no! Jacob snapped his fingers insistently searching for a lost word.   
The wizard looked at him shocked, not knowing how to react. And more shocked he was when Jacob said:

-Newt. Newt! Ha! Yeah! Newt, oh my god!

Newt had the feeling he had been caught steeling, or somewhere he should not be in, and that he should run right away, but he was just unable to react. Beaming, Jacob walked around the counter and into him, and hel him by his arms like a long lost friend  
…wich was actually the case.

-Newt! It was you wasn’t it? You gave me the case! …were you wearing your coat?

Newt wanted to react, but he barely got to slightly shake his head.

-I thoug it had been Queene!!

There he made a face. Queenie? Why?

-eh… no. Really?  
-haha, yeah! How happy am i that you came to see me! what would you like? It’s on the house!  
-uhm… i liked your bowtruckle  
-oh…wait…what’s that? …oh! Right! What i sent you? I’v got more of those…

He was already getting a paper bag, when Newt interrupted him.

-No, no. i… well, i loved it, but i meant the gesture.

Jacob stoped on his tracks and smiled at him.

-well, it was a pretty gesture of yours to help me with this. The whole thing!- he gestured to the place around them- how can i ever repay you?

Newt looked down with a smile and shaked his head thinking.

-… a bowtruckle would be fine, i guess.

Newt smiled again, and put on the bag plenty pasteries, the ones he considered both pretiest and most tasty, and did not forget to add bowtruckles.

-i didn’t know they were named like this. Where are they from? What happened? Why didi not… remember?  
-…i am not supposed to tell you.

Jacob’s brows knitted together, and he tried to think.

-…is that… why?  
-you should not… know. Nor remeber. I can not tell you.

And slowly, it crept into Jacob’s mind. A realization: the goverment! He had probably seen something he souldn’t, that day he had lost and hadn’t gone to work. And they had probably given him some… drug? To make him forget… and the drug’s efects must be wasing off, and he is only getting back traces of it…!

And somewere in the caos, this man, the lovely girl and her sister (if she was truly her sister) where involved. And all those creatures too. Was there a laboratory with geneticaly ingeniered created monsters hidden under the central park zoo?

This was Jacob’s conclusion. (and not so far from reality, but still fear acording to magical law) so he thoug about it a little and then a calm, easygoing smile crept to his face. He was happy with what he got. He had his bakery, beautifull dreams, an amazing repertory of wonderful designs… and maybe even three new friends. So he smiled to Newt.

-You know man? As long as you come around for visit, i’m okay with it.

Newt smiled. There was the same Jacob who had acepted obliviation even while he was crying becouse Newt called him friend. But this time, it was easier to smile.

-i will come back then.

He said, and he took his bag of pasteries and left throu the door. He wondered if he should, or could lend him a copy of his book, one day. Jacob stood behind the counter smiling happily like his life was complete.

Of course it wasn’t. In the next nights his dreams would become even more expecific regarding a dinner with flying dishes and and meals that cook themselves into the table.

But that was quite allright.

**Author's Note:**

> What can i say, i just love this guys...and i'm quite shocked not much people is claiming the fact that i poin out in the summary. Come on! I just wish we get this amazing and charming characters back in the sequels...


End file.
